


So Marry Me Instead

by SerStolas



Series: Rings and Things [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodhi is an adopted Erso, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Roommates, So many tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Jyn jokingly tells her roommate Cassian he should marry her instead after his girlfriend breaks up with him over a failed marriage proposal.  So what happens next?





	So Marry Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Rogue One.
> 
> This fic came about after a conversation with a friend that started with "And they were roommates!" and all the zaniness that it implies.

Jyn was sitting on the couch with her brother, watching Bodhi work his way through Super Mario Brothers for the hundredth time when the front door swung open and Cassian appeared, dragging his peacoat off and hanging it on the coat tree. Bodhi only briefly glanced up, but Jyn was immediately on high alert at the rather downtrodden expression her best friend and roommate was wearing as he dragged himself over to the couch and dropped down beside her.

"Weren't you supposed to be on a date?" Bodhi asked, eyes still on the TV. 

Jyn sent a glare at her brother as she shifted to sit closer to Cassian, sliding an arm around his taller frame, her expression pinched. "What happened?"

Cassian was supposed to be out on a date with his girlfriend Adora and Jyn hadn't expected him back until the early morning hours, if at all. Since he'd started dating Adora he wasn't home nearly as often as he used to be, and Jyn had begun debating whether or not she needed to find a new roommate.

Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso had been best friends since she was thirteen and he was sixteen and he and his family had moved in next door to the Erso household. When Cassian's mother had discovered Bodhi and Jyn standing outside while the fire department had been putting out the stove fire when Jyn tried to make dinner, she'd immediately brought the two into her house and fed them. Jyn and Bodhi's father, Galen, spent more time in the lab at work than with his children, and the Erso children had been more than happy to start spending time with the large Andor family after school and often on weekends.

Jyn is one of the few people, other than his mother, that Cassian cannot hide his moods from, but it would take an imbecile to fail and see that Cassian's date night had not gone well.

Cassian let himself lean into Jyn's embrace, something he'd done a thousand times before, and fished a black velvet box out of his pocket and flipped it open. Jyn regarded the elegant white gold and emerald solitaire ring critically as Cassian spoke in a low, weary voice. "I asked Adora to marry me. She told me it was better if we broke things off."

"She did WHAT?" Jyn snapped, outrage sparking in her green eyes. "But you two have been dating exclusively for six months. I thought it was going well."

Jyn secretly didn't care for Adora, she found the other woman just a wee bit pretentious, but she never said anything because Adore seemed to make Cassian happy.

Cassian gave a snort and collapsed back into the couch cushions. By this point Bodhi had paused his game and was staring with an expression torn somewhere between horror and pity for his friend. 

"Evidently she's met someone else," Cassian replied. "They're leaving for Europe next week."

"She broke up with you for a sugardaddy?" Jyn somehow managed to keep the contempt out of her voice.

Cassian shrugged. "Evidently he can give her more than I can, and that's what she wants." He winced. "I left her with the bill at the restaurant."

"Serves her right," Bodhi muttered under his breath. "Today was your six month anniversary."

Cassian shot him a sad smile. "Maybe. I'm trying to figure out what I missed. How did I miss that she was seeing someone else? We talked about the future, marriage, all that. Mama helped me pick out the ring. And now..."

"So marry me instead."

Jyn's eyes widened in almost comical horror as she slapped her hand over her mouth, not realizing she'd said it aloud.

Bodhi regarded her with a critical look, his expression telling her that he thought she should have told Cassian Andor she'd been in love with him since college a long time ago. Thankfully, Cassian was looking at her and couldn't see Bodhi's expression.

Cassian himself was doing a credible imitation of a landed fish.

Bodhi smirked as he turned his chair so he could look at both of them. "It isn't necessarily a bad idea," he said in a reasonable tone. "I mean, you've known each other for a decade. You've lived together for three years. You do everything together and you're best friends. Marriage would just make it official."

Jyn and Cassian both blinked slowly, and turned to look at Bodhi.

"You can't be serious," Jyn sputtered.

Bodhi gave her a disbelieving look. "Oh I am very serious," he told his younger sister. "Seriously, you two go out to dinner at least once a week with each other. You cuddle on the couch during movies, you always hang out with each other, and you know each other better than pretty much anyone else but Mama Andor." He glanced at Cassian. "Your family's met Adora what, all of once? I'd be willing to bet that your mother didn't think that ring was for Adora. Emeralds are Jyn's favorite, and she doesn't like really flashy rings, whereas your ex would expect one."

"We are _friends_ , Bodhi, best friends, but just friends," Jyn hissed as she glared at her brother.

Cassian was blinking rapidly as he looked back and forth between the brother and sister. He did do everything with Jyn, he'd never consider making a major life decision without asking her first, and he frankly couldn't imagine living with anyone else. He admitted to himself that Adora had seemed almost bland when compared to Jyn's fiery spirit and personality, but he and Adora had been dating for months, so when Adora had brought up the future and possibly getting married, proposing seemed the next logical step.

Adora had also been rather jealous of his friendship with Jyn.

He really had asked the wrong woman, hadn't he?

Jyn was looking anywhere but him, trying to glare at Bodhi while her brother smirked at her.

"Did everyone just assume Jyn and I were dating, even when I went out with Adora?" Cassian asked.

"You met Adora at work, Cassian, and frankly you've never waxed romantic about her. She was more like a job than a girlfriend," Bodhi informed her. "Fairly certain you still spent more time with Jyn and everyone just assumed you were meeting Adora for work."

Cassian cast a sideways glance towards Jyn. Neither of them had moved away from each other, her thigh still pressed against his as they sat on the couch.

Finally Cassian started laughing.

Jyn stared at him.

Cassian caught her hand in his with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, and he kissed her palm. "Jyn, darling, your brother's right." He smiled. "What do you say to going on a proper date tomorrow?"

Jyn raised both dark eyebrows at him. "Are you asking me out on a date, Cassian Andor? I thought according to Bodhi we were already dating."

"I'm asking you out on the first date that you and I are evidently aware of," Cassian replied, brown eyes dancing.

Jyn smiled brightly. "Cassian, I would gladly go out on a date with you. And someday, I'll marry you."

Five minutes later Bodhi quietly excused himself from the apartment and locked the door behind him, leaving his sister and her boyfriend lip locked on the couch together.


End file.
